


Wooly Hats and Wishes

by twztdwildcat



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom, Torchwood, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Hogwarts AU, Time Travel, Torchwood References, Yuri!!! on Ice References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twztdwildcat/pseuds/twztdwildcat
Summary: Hermione and Jack go on a random getaway to Barcelona, Spain to enjoy some time off and not run for their lives for a change.





	Wooly Hats and Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Hermione's Holiday Hideaway prompt collection, my prompts were Hermione/Jack, Barcelona, Spain, and wooly hats!

Hermione had pinned a large map of Europe to the wall in Jack's office. She had just finished tweaking the portkey properties of her T.A.R.D.I.S-turner and was keen to try them out with the longest distance test yet. Besides, she and Jack reasoned they were due for a vacation after all their recent Torchwood adventures, and it wasn't like she couldn't return them to the exact time and place they left from, if the device worked according to her calculations. She had long since got the time functions to go back and forth to exactly when she set them, but she'd been tweaking the portkey capabilities for what felt like forever. In theory, it would have a range say as far as the moon. She wasn't keen on attempting that far, however. She had tried shorter distances, going across Cardiff, then to London. Now she was confident it would work for greater distances but wasn't about to try for the other side of the world just yet, but Europe as a whole would do for a good testing ground.

Jack was preparing to aim a dart at the map while trying to keep from checking out Hermione's arse in her tight jeans as she finished putting the last tack on the corner of the map. She turned to him with a saucy smile, knowing he'd been ogling her. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and gestured for him to throw the dart. He couldn't take his eyes off her own twinkling chocolate orbs he loved so much and tossed the dart without even looking, just hoping it hit the map.

Hermione winked at him and turned to see their destination. "Barcelona, Spain it is! Oh how nice, I've never been!"

"You know, I can't say I've ever been there either. Huh." He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her neck. "So it's nearly Christmas, do you feel like having a winter or summer holiday in Spain, Kitten?"

She hummed happily as he kissed down her neck, trying not to get lost in the sensation. "Let's just set the time setting for something simple, say ten years from today? Then we'll have thoroughly tested both functions and I'll be able to submit my findings to my department head, finally."

"Sounds good to me! Day trip or longer?"

"Let's wing it. I've got most everything we could need in my beaded bag. Let's just have fun and hopefully not wind up running for our lives," she said in a wry tone. He chuckled at that, knowing all too well how often they had found themselves doing precisely that during the time they'd known one another. For her it had been only something like 18 months? It was hard to say because technically she'd met him in 1941, but then they'd spent some time traveling with the Doctor. The mere thought of her wayward soulmate put a frown on her face and knowing exactly the cause, he kissed the crease between her eyebrows.

"None of that. Forget him, he's an idiot and doesn't deserve you. We're going to go on a trip, just us, and have a good time. No sad thoughts, no frowns, no stupid alien idiots."

She snorted, smiled at him and snuggled closer, relishing his warmth. "I do love you, you know."

"I know, and you know I've loved you from the moment you woke up in my ship."

"Charmer."

Letting her go, he threw on his overcoat and grabbed her hand. "Let's go see what's happening in Barcelona in a decade, okay?"

Also wrapping the chain around his neck, Hermione carefully set the dials on her modified time turner to set the amount of time and direction, forward in this case, and the coordinates of the city, not knowing anywhere specific to go she also disillusioned them so they wouldn't shock anyone with their appearance. Pressing the button she'd installed so it turned the appropriate number of times, automatically they blurred out of time and space in 2006 Cardiff.

As the world resolved into view around them, the pair found themselves in a climate only a tad warmer than what they'd left in Cardiff, but the city was bustling around them. They'd found themselves outside of a sports arena, and the giant posters and signs along the walls declared that the Grand Prix Final would conclude that day. As Hermione cast a notice-me-not charm on both of them, she canceled the disillusionment spell and Jack could finally see the huge grin splitting her face.

He smiled his smirky little grin and asked her, "What's got you so excited?"

She started bouncing on her heels a little and giggled, which shocked him. She never usually let anyone see her this carefree. "I love ice skating! I'm absolute rubbish at it, but I had lessons as a child and even though I was dreadful it's always been my favorite sport to watch!" As she explained all of this, she was dragging him along behind her and they got to a ticket window. Knowing the event was most likely sold out, Hermione felt no shame using her own copy of psychic paper to get both of them past the entrance and into the event. To say that Jack had loosened her morals would be a bit of an understatement.

The event would start in another hour, so until then they held hands and perused the various vendor booths that were set up inside. The six skaters all had a plethora of merchandise dedicated to them, but Hermione fell in love with a booth that sold wooly hats. Before Jack could blink or even take a breath to object he found himself with a brown knit hat that appeared to have teddy bear ears and eyes on it, set in a somewhat grumpy expression. In fine stitching on the brim of the back, Altin, was stitched in block letters.

Jack was just about to object when he got a good look at the extra wooly hat Hermione had on her own head. The yarn used was a furry kind so she actually looked like a fluffy kitten with the ears on top. The white and grey colors complimented her hair and her beaming expression. Plisetsky was stitched on the back. "Ok, now you're officially and forever Kitten, kitten," he said, grabbing her around the waist and bringing her in for a rather salacious public kiss. He didn't mind one bit, of course, but when he pulled away he could see she was blushing a lovely shade of pink that matched the inside of the kitten ears on her head. Despite being slightly embarrassed she was grinning wildly and had a glint in her eyes that told him he would be getting a lot of pleasurable attention later that night in private.

"Well, you've called me that since we met, and made it official when I told you about the Polyjuice incident, so I figured why not run with it? Isn't it an adorable hat? And look at the skater that inspired it!" She pointed out the picture of a young teenage blonde wearing a Russian flag. "He totally looks like an angry kitten!"

He chuckled his agreement, and at the announcement that the skaters would be taking the ice soon they went to find some seats. Aka Hermione subtly conjured a couple extra seats in an out of the way spot with a good view and enjoyed the display on the ice. They leaned together and murmured comments to one another about the different skaters, Hermione immensely proud when the one she was supporting via headwear won by the thinnest of margins. The constant touching of arms, legs, and lips brushed against ears had them both very eager to find a hotel room for the night. Their little vacation to Barcelona, Spain, had been entertaining so far but was sure to be even better very soon. People observing the couple could tell they were extremely in love and happy together, and they were. This was turning out to be the best holiday getaway either had ever taken, both wishing this moment of pure happiness would never end. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone happens to be following my Wibbly Wobbly Bond Series this is going to fit into a future story coming soon, but can also stand alone as it's own fluffy piece because anyone reading that series knows I LOVE angst. So I thought some light hearted fluff would be good to balance it out a tad.


End file.
